otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Saunders
Chloe Saunders is a Necromancer and the sixteen year old daughter of Jennifer and Steven Saunders. Chloe was one of the subjects of The Edison Group's "Genesis II Project", though she wasn't aware of it until she was 15. She is the narrator of the Darkest Powers Trilogy. The Summoning: Chloe Saunders thinks of herself as a pretty typical girl. Except that she can see and hear dead people. As a young child, Chloe thought she had very scary imaginary friends. Her mother gave her a special necklace to keep them away. At fifteen, Chloe is horrified to discover that she can see the people who aren't there again. After an episode at school, a few months after her 15th birthday and on the day of her Spanish midterm, she’s taken to a special home for mentally troubled teens by her father and aunt. Lyle House is where Chloe is told she has schizophrenia, even though she only meets a few of the required diagnostic criteria. While there, Chloe meets Elizabeth (Liz) Delany, Victoria (Tori) Enright, Rachelle (Rae) Rodgers, two brothers: Derek Souza and Simon Bae, and Peter Ricci. Tori is angry, mean and vindictive toward everyone and picks on Chloe for her stutter. Derek is large and very rude. Derek’s brother Simon looks and acts nothing like him and Rae is quite reclusive at first. It's all very mysterious and awkward for Chloe, who just wants to go home as soon as possible. Fortunately, Chloe’s roommate, Liz seems quite nice. In fact, Chloe can’t figure out why Liz is there until a teacher is nearly stabbed by Liz’s pencil. While Liz claims she didn't throw the pencil or do any other of the violent things she's been accused of, she's still shipped off in a transfer. Tori announces that she’s heard that Chloe thinks she can see and talk to ghosts. Upon hearing this, Derek makes Chloe search the term necromancer on the internet. On a whim she also searches for, and finds, information on the ghost she saw at school. Doubting her schizophrenia diagnoses, she decides to meet up with Simon after finding a note on her bed from him. Upon arriving in the basement, Derek reveals that he wrote the note. He rightly assumed that Chloe was intimidated by him and probably wouldn’t have come if she’d known it was him. Chloe refuses to take his implication about necromancy seriously and threatens to turn Derek in for harassment. Derek panics and grabs for her, accidentally throwing her across the room. Derek’s grip left with red marks on Chloe’s arm and she runs away while Derek apologizes. Freaked out by what happened, Chloe persuades Rae to help her sneak a look at Derek's file. They discover he had paralyzed a student before he was in Lyle House. Simon will later explain that the circumstances were much more dire than his brother let on and that Derek would never deliberately harm an innocent person but, in the meanwhile, Chloe becomes even more wary of Derek. Chloe is determined to be released from Lyle House as soon as possible, and tells her doctors that she believes she has schizophrenia and wants to get better. Meanwhile, Tori is envious of how easily everyone befriends Chloe and the praise Chloe gets from her doctors. She helps reveal that Chloe is still seeing ghosts and later tricks her into a crawl space where she knocks her unconscious and ties her up. Derek comes to her rescue, but not before Chloe accidentally raises the dead secretly buried there. As Simon and Derek begin to earn her trust by revealing a bit about themselves, they reveal that Chloe is in danger of being transferred. They think their father can help them, if only they could find him. Simon also reveals that he and his father are both Sorcerers and that there is a hidden community of supernatural people like them. Chloe helps Simon plan the escape from Lyle house. Rae realizes what they’re up to and wants in, revealing that her supposed pyromania is actually about her ability to control fire. Chloe realizes that Rae may be half-demon. The escape goes awry when Derek is missing and Simon doesn't want to leave until he's certain Derek is all right. Chloe stays behind to find Derek and discovers he’s a werewolf, changing for his first time and long before he should. They’re discovered outside and chased by Lyle House staff. Eventually they meet up with Rae and Simon but they become separated again. Chloe has cut her arm deeply in the escape. She and Rae go to Chloe’s Aunt’s home for help - only to be betrayed when they discover she’s working with the doctors from Lyle House. Chloe’s only chance to escape from the new hospital may be her deceased friend Liz. Unfortunately, Chloe doesn’t want to be the one to tell her she’s dead. When she does Liz gets all worked up and accuses her of lying. The Awakening: Chloe, after telling Liz the truth, Liz left her alone in her room. Chloe tries to summon her again, but gets Brady (a boy who was at Lyle house before her). Chloe proves she was at the Lyle house by saying he got into a fight with Simon and Derek. Brady says he was goofing around when Simon rushed over and hit him (it was a knock back spell), Brady demanded to speak to the head of Lyle House. He was taken to their headquarters where he overheard Aunt Lauren and Dr. Davidoff having an argument about the subjects and whether or not it was an mistake to keep Derek alive. Lauren told him to simply say that Derek started the fight and Brady said no figuring he would had to put up with that jerk. Then a demi-demon comes who knows secret of the Edison Group. She tells Chloe Tori' s real dad is sorcerer and Derek, for the first five years of his life, lived with the other werewolf pups until they were taken away. Dr. Davidoff comes and Chloe pretends to be freaked by a spider. After telling their side, he takes her to see Rae who is not worrying about being there. Chloe asks to see Tori after figuring out Tori betrayed the group. Tori denies this and, in rage, sends lightening bolts out of her fingertips. Liz comes and pushes a wardrobe in the way to protect Chloe before the guards come. Chloe tells Tori she is a witch and Tori mentions that her mom told her it was in her head and says she can't help it. Chloe goes into Davidoff's office where she hacks into his computer with help of the demi-demon from earlier. She finds out there is a project call "Genesis II Project" where it talks about raising the subjects in ingorace of their powers and send them to the Lyle house for rehabilitation. If that doesn't work, they are killed and Chloe sees a list of people who were at Lyle House with their status next to their name. Chloe sees two other kids who were murdered before Liz, and she and Derek are undetermined. Dr. Davidoff comes to scold Chloe for not telling them the correct rendezvous point is. Chloe sees this as chance of escape and Tori comes along by black mailing Dr. Davidoff. Diane Enright (Tori's mother) puts an cover spell on herself so the boys will see Chloe alone. Chloe and Tori run into an abandoned warehouse and Liz is helping them by looking for Edison Group. She comes back and says they were heard due to Tori's talking. Ms.Enright comes and taunts Tori for not having control of her powers and spots Liz trying to help. This causes Tori to learn her mom is coldblood killer with no heart. Chloe grabs a pipe and knocks Mrs. Enright out. Tori checks her mother pockets for money. Aunt Lauren comes to tell them run and gives Chloe an letter explaining everything hoping she will get an second chance and confirms that Rae sold them out. Mrs. Enright hits Aunt Lauren with a nearly deadly spell. Tori tells Chloe to "move it". Later, Tori calls her dad thinking would believe her, but he sends her mom instead. Chloe and Tori sleep in an abandoned warehouse where Chloe raises dead bats by accident. After that accident Chloe runs into Derek and she is glad to see him. He smelled Tori's scent and worried it was a trap due to Mrs. Enright wandering around in her car. Chloe rushes to tell Tori and Derek follows her, but a dog smells Derek and goes crazy. Chloe calls Liz and tells her it is time "for a game of fetch." Chloe tells Derek that the Edison Group murdered Liz and that she is a telekentic half-demon, not a shaman like he'd predicted. They meet up with Simon and Tori where they reavel Chloe is on the missing peoples list. Chloe has to stay hidden while they are getting ready to leave Buffalo. After raising an dead homeless guy where they are staying, Chloe and "the gang" leave quickly and Simon and Derek volunteer to find a place while Tori is to stay with Chloe. After the boys leave, Chloe and Tori run into some homeless girls who want to "teach" them a lesson of the street. Tori hits the scarred homeless girl with a spell which causes the girl to think she was tasered. Chloe tells Tori to get all of their knives, but Tori forgets to get one. As result, the girl with the last knife catches up with Chloe and pins her down to attempt to cut her. However, Derek comes to the rescue and throws the girl over an fence. He tells Chloe to move and when they are alone yells at her for disobeying him and nearly getting herself killed. Chloe counters that with him ignoring signs he is changing early. They argue some more before heading back to Simon and Tori. The next day they find out that Derek and Chloe's fight made the newspaper and the public now believes Chloe did not run away but that she was kidnapped by Derek. Derek says she needs to change her look before leaving and buys her hair dye. Chloe puts on the black hair dye and discovers it's black, causing her to look gothic and dead-looking, in other words, a picture perfect necromancer. They boarded a bus to get out of town and Chloe learns a little about the werewolf pack from Derek. Derek begins another of his Changes, so Chloe comes along when the bus is parked. Derek warns Chloe to leave if he changes into a full werewolf which would simply be a wolf, but Chloe does not believe he would be dangerous in his wolf form. She believes he would still be Derek but as wolf. Derek partially changes before turning back into human and is exhausted from it. Chloe sees an murder replaying itself over and over and, in fear that she will raise the dead girl, stays up all night by humming "Daydreamer Believer" by the Monkees. Derek finds her in a sleeping-with-your-eyes-open state when he wakes up in the morning and demands to know why she is like that. Chloe tells him and he says she could have woken him up. Chloe, however, argues he was tired after his partial Change, he says next time that happens, get him. They get to a bus station where they learn nobody will give them tickets so they decide to walk to the next town. There they run into werewolves, Liam Malloy and Ramon, who wanted to turn Derek over to the North American Werewolf Pack so he can take the blame for them, as they got caugh up with a boy who was a man-eater. After taking out Ramon, Chloe and Derek run. Liam catch up to Derek and Chloe, while Derek fights, Chloe stabs Liam with her knife. Knowing he can recover quickly, they run away from the scene. Derek and Chloe rush in a bathroom to clean themselves up where Derek reveals if a werewolf's saliva gets in your bloodstream, you become a werewolf, but he does not know about blood which Chloe is splattered in. Chloe notices he seems more beaten up than her. Derek believes she hates him for all the trouble they run into. She tells she does not hate him and she falls asleep with her head on his shoulder while Derek hums "Day Dreamer Believer", having picked it up from her own humming. They get to Andrew's house and Simon and Tori are already there. They are attacked by the Edison Group. They escape with Andrew who takes them to a safe house. The book ends with Chloe saying this her normal life now. The Reckoning: After arriving at the safe house Chloe meets another one of The Edison Group's subjects, who was a volo half-demon, and is now a ghost. He lures her onto the roof, and attacks her, almost causing her to fall of the roof. Derek comes onto the roof after Chloe banishes the ghost, tells her that most of the roof is rotted away, and pulls her to saftey. Later that day, during a teaching session with Margaret, Chloe and Tori inform Margaret that Chloe can raise the dead and summon spirits without the use of concoctions and rituals. When Chloe summons a single ghost, she tests the power of her necklace by removing it. However, when Chloe removes the necklace, her "glow" becomes brighter, therefore attracting more ghosts. Margaret tells Chloe to dismiss all of the spirits. This causes Chloe to accidentally raise several dead bodies and causes an earthquake. Margaret becomes very scared of them and their powers, which she expresses to Andrew Carson. Derek scolds her for being in a graveyard when she knows better and Chloe is upset by this since this does not make matters "better". Simon tries to make her feel better by asking her out on an ice cream date. That night, she goes on a date with Simon, on there way back Simon kisses her, but when she doesn't react he says she likes Derek. Simon then walks away to be alone, leaving her with a sketch he'd finished and colored of her, causing Chloe to walk back to the safe house alone. She is deep in thought when the door opens and Derek comes out. He wants to know why Simon is not with her and Chloe said he dropped something and tries to get pass him, but Derek notices she is crying. Wanting to know what happen to cause her to cry. Chloe says "I screwed up. Again." and wonders what kind of girl she is for crushing on Derek. Derek prods at her, asking what she "did to Simon" and Chloe bursts out "Simon thinks there somebody else". Derek catches on and appears to be disturbed by the fact Chloe may have an crush on him. He expresses the fact that Simon likes her, causing a huge fight ending with Chloe walking off down a path, then Derek following. Derek thinks he hears something, but brushes it off. Then the two of them go back inside. She sleeps in a different room, away from Tori, that night and Derek wakes her up because he begins another Change. At first, she doesn't want to go with him at first, but seeing it's coming faster than before she agrees, he tries to apologize for being rude earlier, but Chloe tells him they can talk later after he is done changing. He admits he does want to drive her away, Chloe asks if its because he doesn't want to hurt her, Derek says "no" and, finally, he changes into a wolf. They hang out for a while, Derek testing what he can do, but when Derek smells Liam Malloy and Ramon they run. Chloe distracts Liam while Derek is changing back into his human form. But, before doing anything, Liam gets a call on his cellphone and says his "boss" wants them to be finished off. Derek comes in his human form, he and Liam begin fighting and during the fight Derek breaks Liam's neck accidentally and kills him, although Chloe tried to comfort him, Derek still feels terrible. Chloe talks to Liam's ghost and tries to convince Liam to tell her who hired him, but he will not say and he disappears. They look at his phone and discover that it was "212" number. They discover it was Russell. They tell Andrew, leaving out parts of what happened in the forest between Derek and Liam; furious, Andrew calls Margaret. Margaret and Russell end up killing Andrew and Gwen, then kidnap all the kids (except Derek, who was hiding up stairs) and take them to The Edison Group. The "gang" manages to sneak out of their rooms, after Chloe agreed to free the demi-demon Diriel. Derek shows up in his wolf form with Liz after Changing on his own for the first time. Kit, Derek and Simon's father, also ends up showing up. There's a battle between the two opposing groups, and it results in the death of Diane Enright, and several St. Cloud guards. Dr. Davidoff holds Aunt Lauren at gunpoint, threatening to shoot her if they don't stop. Chloe raises the body of Diane Enright, and controls her body to take the gun from one of the guards and kill him with it. The book ends with them planning to go find the other kids of the project. Facing Facts and Belonging: During the short story Facing Facts Tori Enright's parentage is revealed and Chloe feels guilty for having not told her sooner. Chloe attempts to follow Tori and is unaware that Tori has suffered an accident and she was in fact following the ghost of Tori's mother Diane, disguised with a glamor spell. Chloe confronts Diane Enright and banishes her. During the novella Belonging Chloe finds herself part of a trap for her boyfriend Derek. Derek's Werewolf cousin Carter Cain shows interest in her and then lures Derek into a fight with two other Cain's who capture him. Chloe follows after them and has her ghost friend Liz Delaney attempt to help them escape. Personality and Interests: In the start of the series Chloe is shy due to a stutter and moving around a lot, but she sucks it up whenever she and her dad have to move again. Chloe had a sheltered life, going to different schools, eventually taking an interest in filmography. She was part of a film club and was the only freshman to make the cut. She acknowledges herself as a 'film geek'. Since her mom died in car accident that The Edison Group may have had something to do with, she looks up to her Aunt Lauren as the woman figure in her life. Chloe feels insecure of her looks, since she looks like 12-year-old in the 9th grade, causing her to put red streaks in her hair to make herself look older (with some success). She's quick to hold grudges, but she always comes around eventually. She eventually forgave Tori for being mean to her at the Lyle House, and recuses her Aunt after initially feeling betrayed by her. She was first wary of Derek, and liked Simon, but grew to care for both of them, eventually falling in love with Derek. In which in the end of The Reckoning Chloe and Derek share a passionate kiss. Powers/Abilities Chloe is a Necromancer and shares all of the abilities common with their race, unlike other Necromancers though she is the product of a genetic experiment. Chloe is considered a 'failure' by some members of the Edison Group as the experiments on her where supposed to give her greater control of her powers creating a Necromancer who 'can deal with the dead on her own terms', this does not appear to be the case with Chloe. As a child her powers were very strong and she was given a necklace by her mother believed by Necromancers to ward off ghosts, while another Necromancer Margaret believed this to be an old wives tale it seems to have worked for Chloe until she was 15 when her powers became able to work through the necklace, only being somewhat weakened instead. Every Necromancer ability that Chloe possess is much stronger than that of her counterparts, she also possess abilities that they do not; *Her Necromancer 'glow' that attracts ghosts to her and indentifies them to her as a Necromancer is much brighter than that of other Necromancers, even so without the use of her necklace to dim it. *She can summon a ghost from the other side or on earth with much greater ease, as with other Necromancers having a personal affect from the deceased does help but is not entirely necessary. *Chloe can banish a ghost without the use of vervain, possibly even to another dimension rather than the other side. *If Chloe summons a ghost nearby to animal or human corpses she risks also raising them as well, turning them into zombies. *She can raise the dead through sole concentration, almost immediately and banish them also where other Necromancers may be unable to do so and if they can would require a ritual. *She is not as drained by the use of her powers as other Necromancers are. *Chloe can see and summon the ghosts of her own family members, something which no other Necromancer can do and which they believe to be impossible. *Despite her age she was able to see any residual image of death that she comes across. *Her ability to purposefully raise the dead was so strong that when utilising it in a graveyard the earth split and every buried and unburied body had its spirit returned to it. *It was suggested by the demi-demon Diriel that Chloe will grow to be capable of raising many more dead bodies than this though and at a greater distance, although its words may have just been a demons taunts You called to your friend and the shades of a thousand dead answered, winging their way back to their rotted shells.' 'Shells buried in a cemetery two miles. A thousand corpses read to become a thousand zombies. A vast army of the dead for you to control.' 'Not yet. Your powers need time to mature. *When accidentally beginning to channel the ghost of Todd Banks she was able to fight him off and banish him. *In Atoning she is shown to be able to summon a ghost from the afterlife purely by thought. Category:Necromancer Category:Living Character Category:Darkest Powers Character Category:Darkness Rising Characters